The Bet (and other stories)
by maxmotives
Summary: Tommy is sure that Oliver can't spend a week without sleeping with a woman. But what he doesn't know, is that Oliver is already in a relationship with… Felicity. - A series of unrelated stories about Olicity -
1. The Bet

_**Hello guys! So, I'm taking a little break from my long and nerve racking fanfiction, "The One who broke her heart" to write this little one-shot. In this story, Tommy is alive (because, God, everybody misses Tommy) and he doesn't know that Oliver is in a relationship with Felicity…**_

_**I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think. **_

_**And please, be aware that English is not my first Language. I'm sorry for my mistakes!**_

* * *

"No you can't!" teased Tommy, who was behind the bar, giving a beer to Oliver and taking another one for him.

"Tommy, I'm not the same man anymore, so I can totally spend a week without sleeping with a girl", assured Oliver, happy to share a carefree moment with his best friend, like in the old days.

Since he was back from the Island, Oliver didn't have much time to enjoy life. He was broken, inside, didn't sleep well, and was definitely busy with his night activities.

In all of this darkness, he just found one light: Felicity.

The day he decided to kiss her, tired of hiding his feelings, was the best decision he ever made. But, scared of what could happened to her, and also a little bit selfish because he wanted to keep her all for him, he decided that it was better for both of them to remain discreet. So, except Diggle, of course, and Thea, who harassed her brother until he told her who the mysterious girl who made him smile again was, nobody knew that he was not single anymore.

"Dude, I can see how much you changed since you're back, but one thing never changes, and you know it" continued Tommy, while staring at his friend with an innocent smile.

"What?" asked Oliver, pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"Your inability to resist a woman who flirts with you", answered Tommy. The young man was definitely not ready to let his friend escape this conversation.

"Tommy, stop, I can resist okay? Can we talk about something else, something more serious, like how you screwed up with Laurel last night?" Oliver said, annoyed but with a sincere smile.

"I already fixed that" told Tommy. "So what about a bet?" he asked, then.

"A bet about what, Tommy?"

"I bet you can't stay a week without having sex with a woman. But if you do, then, I won't annoy you about that, ever" he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder before letting him answer.

Oliver thought that it would not be difficult to win this bet, now that he was with Felicity and had no attention of cheating on her. But it was without counting on Tommy's determination.

* * *

The Monday morning, Oliver found in his office a woman, sat on his chair. She was wearing a black coat, and opened it when she saw the man in front of her. Seeing that he was not moving, despite her very – very – sexy underwear, and her very – very – high heels, she stood up, and approached him.

But before she could put a hand on his face, he stopped her.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" he asked, thinking that if he was that young spoiled billionaire he used to be, he would have just jump on her.

"Well, my name is Laura, and I'm here to please you…" she said, teasing him with her eyes.

Oliver gently put his hands and her shoulders, starting to button her coat to cover her very – very – naked skin. "Thanks Laura, for coming, but now, can you just get out of my office. I have a lot of works and no time for distraction", he said, leading her politely to his door.

But a thought made his blood rush. What if Felicity was already behind her desk? She trusted him but how was he supposed to explain that a girl from nowhere came in his office almost naked. Fortunately, she wasn't there, but Oliver couldn't help but feel guilty, even if he had done nothing.

* * *

The Tuesday night, he was at Verdant when a tall women, maybe a model, asked him to dance with her. He declined politely, but instead of leaving him, she sat on the stool next to him, ordering champagne for both of them.

"So, Mister Queen" she started. "Why is a sexy man like you alone? Sexy AND the owner of that club, you shouldn't be alone", she continued, with what seemed to be a Spanish accent.

She was beautiful, with big green eyes and long black hair. But she was not Felicity, so Oliver couldn't care less about her. Not aware of his annoyance, she started to touch his arms.

"Wow, you definitely take care of your body, I love that", she said, getting closer.

"And look at this torso, your hugs must be passionate" she continued.

But when she managed to sit on his lap, he stood up, removing her hands. "They are, but I keep them for a very few people" he said, leaving her alone with her two glasses of champagne.

* * *

The day after, Oliver was on his way to QC, when he heard behind him a female voice.

"Oliver!" she screamed. He turned his head to see who she was and saw a girl with blond curly hair. He knew her, but he was unable to put a name on her.

"Oliver Queen? I was sure it was you", she said. She quickly understood that he didn't remember her, but she took no offence.

"I'm Natalie, we spent a few moments together before your… disappearance", she reminded him.

Yes of course, Natalie, the woman who slept with him and after only two nights, asked him to buy her dresses and shoes.

A gold digger, definitely. Oliver looked at her and could see that she hadn't changed. She was still a very pretty woman, but she was also very tasteless.

"It was nice to see you again", he said, ready to leave. But when he started to walk, he felt her harm on his shoulder. "Wait", she whispered. "Now that you are back from the dead, maybe you would like to have a little bit of fun, you know, to remind you your life before…"

"But you know what, Natalie, I don't want to go back to my life, before. My life before was a mess, and I was a jerk who slept with every women I found, even if they were uninteresting" Oliver retorted, visibly annoyed.

* * *

They were in the kitchen of the Queen's mansion, making sandwich before they left for an important meeting with investors.

"It's not fair-play" accused Oliver.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to complicate the game" Tommy said with an unapologetic smile.

"Okay, first, this is not a game. I told you I can resist, and I think that I proved it to you these last three days. And, by the way, I never agreed to this stupid bet or whatever you're calling it"

"Fine. No more hookers, or models, or ex-one-night-girlfriend. But that bet is not over, just so you know" he answered, before turning his gaze to Thea, who just entered the kitchen.

"What bet?" she asked while sitting on a chair and opening a bottle of water.

"Nothing", Oliver quickly answered.

"I bet with your brother that he could not spent a week without having sex with a woman"

"Ew" was Thea's first reaction. But then, she wanted to know more, maybe to be sure that he didn't cheat on Felicity, who was now a good friend.

But she didn't have to ask the question, Oliver gave her a reassuring look, telling her that of course, he would not hurt Felicity.

* * *

It was the just the two of them. Diggle had already left the foundry but Oliver was still training on the Salmon ladder, aware that Felicity was staring at him for minutes, now.

"What?" he gently asked, taking a towel to wipe his face.

"Nothing" she said, hiding what was definitely a smile.

"Then, why are you staring, and smiling in the same time?"

"Thea told me about something…" she said, leaving her chair and approaching him. "She told me about a bet…" she explained, seeing Oliver's lost face while he was sitting on the couch.

Oh no, thought Oliver, not ready to argue with Felicity.

But if she knew about the bet, why was she smiling? She was supposed to be mad at him.

But she wasn't, and instead, was now very close to him. "So, you really think you can resist any woman?" she whispered in his ear.

"I can, I swear I can", Oliver said, as if he needed to reassure Felicity. But the blonde woman in front of him definitely didn't need to be reassured, tonight.

"So, you can resist if I do that?" she asked, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I can"

"Fine, so you don't mind if sit on your lap" she teased again.

"Nope" answered Oliver, with his uncertain voice. His muscles tensed when he felt Felicity's fingers on his torso.

"Then, it's okay for you if I caress your scars, one by one" she asked, very well aware that her boyfriend was very close to lose control.

The first time they slept together, she asked him if she could touch his scars. He nodded but didn't know how much he would appreciate the sensation of her touches on his damaged skin.

Oliver was breathless. What she was doing was damn to good. The image of her, only wearing her bra and her skirt, sat on his lap, her legs on each sides of his body, his earlobe in her beautiful lips. Her hands caressing his chest and his shoulder. Each movements of her amazing body. The smell of her hair and of her skin…

And her whispers… "Oliver, you can't resist", "Oliver, don't fight, you are going to lose", "Oliver, does it feel good"

Of course it felt good. Oliver didn't want to wait anymore. He put his hands around her waist, to make her come closer, if it could be possible.

Her torso was touching his and she started kissing him on the neck. Oliver's heart was beating faster and faster. In that moment, nothing else matter.

The Island, the Arrow, the danger of their lives. It was only her that mattered. His beautiful and smart IT girl. The only one who could make him smile despite is darkness. The only one who saw a hero in him and the only one who trusted him whatever he decided.

He took her face in his hands, touching her hair while kissing her passionately. She moaned and that sound increased his desire. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses… He couldn't stop, leaving her breathless.

"You lost your bet", she said, not leaving his gaze when she finally found a moment to breath.

"I said I could resist to any women. Not to the woman I'm in love with".


	2. What was that?

**Hey everybody! I really have fun writing short Olicity's story, so I will post them here. And I hope you will like them, as much as you liked the first one ;)**

**This one is about Oliver and Felicity's first kiss. Tired to hide his feelings, Oliver decides to take his chance, but Felicity's reaction is unexpected. **

**Please tell me what you think and don't forget that English is not my first language. So I'm very sorry for my mistakes!**

* * *

"What was that?" was Oliver's first reaction.

It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. His day had been pretty intense. He fought with his mother, had an argument with Laurel and had to endure Isabel during a meeting with investors.

But the worst part of it was when Felicity almost died, hit by a car. It had nothing to do with the Arrow, but Oliver couldn't help but feel guilty.

She was joining them in the foundry when the car hit her. She lay unconscious on the pavement of the street a few minutes, before the arrival of the ambulance.

When he learnt about the accident, Oliver rushed to the hospital with Diggle, worried and unable to stay calm.

And when he saw Felicity on her hospital bed, eyes closed, he badly wanted to put an arrow through the guy who hit her.

But it was finally more fear than harm and the doctor told him that she was only injured on the shoulder and that just would be fine. She needed some rest but she had been allowed to leave the hospital and go home.

Oliver asked her to come with him in the Queen's mansion, but she declined the invitation, telling him that she would be better in her own bed.

But after he left her, he felt the need to go back.

The idea of losing her made him realize that he couldn't live without her and that it was time for him to act like a man.

So, there he was, at 3 in the morning, in her living room, shocked by what had just happened.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked.

"I did" Felicity said, almost as shocked as him. She was looking at him with her bright blue eyes, and even if she was definitely tired because of her injury, she was beautiful.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, Oliver, you just kissed me, how was I supposed to react?" she answered, not angry at all about the situation, but a little confused.

"I don't know, kiss me back?" he said with his most charming smile. But if he seemed confident, inside, he was trembling, hoping that he didn't screw up the only good thing in his life.

"Kiss you back? Oliver, why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you want since you met me, I guess" Fine Oliver, you are totally screwing this up.

Don't act like that playboy billionaire, he thought. Tell her the truth, tell her that you can't control your heart when she smiles at you. Tell her you wake up thinking of her, of her legs, of her lips, of her hair. Tell her you can't live without her and that you will die for her. Tell her you hate when another man put his hands on her, or even when another man look at her with desire. You should be the only one alone to look at her like that.

"Okay, Oliver, let me look your pupils" Felicity said, putting his face in her two hands.

"What?"

"You are totally drunk, or drugged. So I need to check your pupils" she continued, now staring at him.

"Felicity, I'm not drunk, or drugged" Oliver told her with that smile he only keeps for her.

"Then, what is this all about? Because I see no good reasons for you to kiss me" Felicity might be a genius, but when it was about Oliver and his feelings, she was totally lost.

"I'm tired" he whispered, taking her hand.

"Oh, okay, give me two seconds and I'll give you a pillow. You can't sleep on my couch, it's not very comfortable, especially for tall men like you. Do you want to eat something or can you wait? Because it's the middle of the night, I'm tired too so maybe we can just go to sleep… not together I mean. You on the couch, me in my bed…"

"Felicity" It was now Oliver who was staring at her. God, even when she was babbling, she was incredibly pretty. Even in pajamas, without make-up, she was. She was the most amazing women he had ever seen.

"I don't want to go to sleep" he said, "I'm tired of hiding me feelings for you". He took his second hand, caressing her fingers gently and not leaving her gaze.

"There are plenty of good reasons for me to kiss you" he continued, now touching her hips. For the first time in her life, she had nothing to say.

"First, I like your lips" he said, touching them with his inch.

"I like their taste" he was now so close to her he could feel her breathing. They were almost nose to nose.

"I like the sensation of you in my arms" he whispered.

"I like the idea of _you and me_. Because I want a _you and me,_ a_ us. _I don't want to lose more time pretending we can't be together. It's hurting me, and I'm pretty sure it's hurting you. And I'm sorry for that by the way"

"Are you telling me that…" Felicity asked but couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm telling you that I love you" Oliver said, his lips grazing hers.

"That's a pretty good reason to kiss me" Felicity said, wrapped in Oliver's arms while he was kissing her passionately. "But just so you now. I will definitely slap you again, if you screw this up"

"I'll never screw this up Felicity. Never".


	3. The dream

_**Hello guys! Thank you so much for the favs and follows! It means a lot.**_

_**What did you think about last Arrow episode? Pretty intense right? That's why I decided to write this little fluffy story ;) Hope you'll like it. **_

_**In this story, Oliver has a dream, and it's definitely not about the Island… **_

**_Tell me what you think! And forgive me for my mistakes, English is not my first language._**

* * *

Oliver couldn't sleep. Every night, he was fighting his demons, thinking about what happened to him on the Island, what happened to Shado. About what could happen to his friends, his family and his partners. Everybody could see how tired he looked, but most of the people stopped asking him questions, letting him live his life, hoping that one day, he would open up about his fears.

That night, like every other night, he couldn't sleep, but this had nothing to do with the Island. And when he woke up, he was in a terrible, terrible mood…

He arrived late at QC, didn't say hello to anybody, and barely listened to Felicity's instructions about his next meetings. He canceled one meeting with his lawyer, didn't answered his phone when Isabel called, didn't have lunch, letting Felicity and Diggle go together. Yes, he was in a terrible mood and Tommy didn't make him feel better.

As soon as he arrived at Verdant, Oliver had to listen to his best friend's comments about how tired he looked. "I know" was the only thing he answered definitely not ready to start a discussion about this right now. But, unlike his friend, Tommy was in a good mood, and kept going.

"Dude, you really should try to sleep, look at you, how are you supposed to do your CEO job and your Arrow job if you don't sleep", Tommy said, while installing bottles behind the bar and cleaning some glasses.

"I'm fine" said Oliver. "Just give me a beer and I'll be better"

Tommy did so, but couldn't help but be worried about his friend. "Ollie, you've been through a lot, but you can't continue like that. Maybe you should see someone, a doctor…"

"I don't need to see a doctor" Oliver started to lose his patience. He didn't want to hear these bullshits. To avoid this conversation, he decided to go downstairs hoping that maybe, the salmon ladder could calm his bad mood. But Tommy grabbed his shoulder, preventing it from going further. "Look, Oliver, you can't run everytime someone wants to help you".

Oliver knew that Tommy was worried, and wanted to help, but for _that _kind of dream, there was nothing he could do. "Man, maybe if you talk to me…" Merlyn continued.

Turning back to sit on a chair, Oliver finally decided to explain his problem to his best friend.

"I just had a bad night" he started.

"Yeah, you only have bad nights, since you're back from the dead" Tommy said.

"This one was different"

"What was that about?" The man asked, in concern.

"Felicity"

"That's not the first time you dream about her being killed, but she decided to follow you, so you should accept the situation, even if it's difficult for you because all your guilty issues…"

"It was not that kind of dream Tommy" Oliver blushed. Tommy was wondering why his friend was blushing. Never in his whole life, had he blushed. Never. It took a few seconds to Tommy to understand what his friend was talking about. "Oh… OH… Oh man…" he said, with a big smile, definitely relived to see that it was not death related.

"So are you all grumpy because you dreamed about your EA-nerdy-partner in crime in a situation where she was apparently naked?" Tommy teased. He was very ready for that conversation.

"Not funny at all, Tommy" Even if he talked about his dream with his friend, Oliver was still annoyed.

"Actually it is. So, what was this dream about? Was she the sexy librarian girl? I'm pretty sure she's hot without her clothes. Not that she's not hot when she actually wears clothes"

Oh Tommy, you shouldn't have said that… If Oliver and Felicity were not a couple, Oliver couldn't help but be jealous of every man around her. When a man was, according to him, to close to her, he threatened him with his gaze.

Not only was he jealous, but he was also overprotective and there was no way Tommy would think about her like that. If he was not his friend, he would have punch him.

But he couldn't, so Oliver simply took a deep breath before talking again. But he didn't have time to say anything because he heard that someone was arriving.

And it was Felicity, of course it was Felicity. He couldn't avoid her just because he dreamed about her, and him, in a bed (and in the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom…)

When she arrived next to the two men, Oliver tried to act as relax as possible. But when he saw her, so beautiful, he thought about his dream. About how sexy she was in his shirt. About how good her kisses were. About how his skin felt good when she touched him. But it was all a dream and it will never happen…

But all his efforts to stay calm, to think about anything else than a naked Felicity were destroyed when he saw her white t-shirt, her wet white t-shirt. So wet that he could see her pink bra…

He didn't know if it was because his gaze focused too long on it, but Felicity quickly explained her situation.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your buddy moment, but it's raining cats and dogs outside and as you can see, I'm very wet. Not me… I'm not wet. Of course I'm not wet. My clothes are wet. Damn. And of course, that's the day I decided to wear this." She said, pointing this _damn_ white wet t-shirt. "So everybody can now see my bra. An old man almost fell because he was watching it"

Stop Felicity, please. Don't talk anymore about your bra, thought Oliver.

Tommy was looking at him with an incredulous gaze, enjoying the whole moment a bit too much…

"Felicity" Oliver said with a soft voice. God, even after running under the rain, she was still beautiful.

"Sorry" she answered with a small smile. "Can I borrow one of the shirt you leave here, because I can't stay like that, it's definitely cold…"

"Yeah of course" Oliver told her. Fine, now she will wear one of his shirt, in front of him. She will be sexy as hell in one of his shirt. In his last dream, she was wearing one of his shirt. Just one of his shirt…

"Oh man, you're so screwed" Tommy whispered to his friend.


End file.
